Fonded Legend
by Laser Major
Summary: Who is this monster in the forest? What ia that barbaric weapon he holds? What does he mean he hungers for peace? The embodiment of human hatred, what do you mean?


**Hey everybody Laser Major here to give you a small update. My studies are taking more time from my hobby and my bills are trying to force me to trade a private storage unit of mine, nothing important there except prototype and feasible schismatics that are worth 40 - 1,600,000$ per piece. I can work easier with selling them but the time is not right so that is why nearly everything is pressuring me to sell those papers, and I will tell them... NO, so I am going to work out a tactic soon for this mess and I will make this story better.**

 **This is LASER MAJOR: MAIN Unit is W.I.A., request MedVak**

 **Copy MAJOR: VTOL and MedVak ready, W.I.A. Unit proceed**

Today was an average day in the Grand Palace of Tristain, Princess Henrietta de Tristain was in an elegant gold-lined and marble plated tiles in the conference room, church window, for the conference room was 12 by 3.5 meters big and in the center was a large rounded rectangular table each seating 10 nobles discussing topics of 'disciplining' commoners in their estates to the uprising of Albion warring on royalty. Henrietta sighed as she looked out the window to her right seeing the birds flying off somewhere, freedom she veined. While father, Tritain's King is ill, his only daughter Henrietta has to take over most of his objectives while his wife, the Queen of Tristain has watched on the side-lines as her husband recovers. In a male-dominant society and word of their Founder Brimir, only magic can be given to nobles while those that do not have magic are commoners, but the nobility have treated commoner as slaves, heretics, and battle fodder, which was against Brimir's holy word. But after their Founders death by the Elves, the Church of Brimir tries to this day to avenge their Founder by slaying every elf back in the Holy Lands and to uphold the Founders teachings, sadly with many blackmails and assassinations to Church members by Nobles, Halkegnia is suffering much worse, worse to be put that the current Pope is attempting another Crusade against the Elves, only for a fifth to return heavily wounded. As Henrietta looks at the window, a small tear crawls down her left cheek, saddening on the future of Halkgenia.

"-ess...Princess, wake up please Your Highness." one of the nobles said.

Henrietta snapped out of her trance and looked at the nobles to say "Mm, oh I deeply apologize for my distraction, my Lords."

"Well with that done. Your Highness, we were asking you about how to deal with 'The Creature' in Umvvari (pronounced U-va-rii) Forest, should we send another armed force to kill the 'Creature', or we allow it to expand and corrupt our lands." said the Noble who broke Henrietta's trance.

Henrietta thought for a moment, she remembered stories of the 'Creature' that inhabited the Umvvari Forest, a forest that surrounded a mountain and was connected to a stream a few dozen feet away. It happened a few years back, when a young noble was searching for rare herbs for alchemy training, he heard a noise in Umvvari Forest. As he went to investigate the noise he found a freshly carved out cave into the mountain with strangely blue glowing stains on the edges of the entrance, when he approached the glowing anomaly the glow singed his right hand making him scream, thus attracting the 'Creature' out of the cave. It was described as a black, tall by 2 meters, armored golem, with blue eyes and an oddly shaped musket on its back, and a strange device in its hands. As it offered it's hand and started talking in a language no one could decipher, the noble panicked immediately and fled out of the forest head to his father to tell him the news of the monster. After the noble's father heard of this new rumor and seen his son's burned hand, rage filled his mind, taking his 3,000 armed men to the forest to destroy the 'creature', only for 100 or so men with his wounded father to return with shocked expressions, murmuring and talking mad about units being blasted away by accurate cannon fire and stationary repeating musket fire. Nobles have tried to defeat this monstrosity and take the interesting items it created for themselves, only to be pushed back from decimating cannon fire. When the defeat of nobles against the 'creature', the being raided nobles households taking nothing but the strange artifacts summoned or acquired by nobles: oddly shaped muskets, iron long-snout beasts, metal boxes with odd canisters and musket balls (bullets) and sentient advance golems. Royal intelligence have found nothing but wounded men defending the noble's estate, who or what is this 'Creature' is unknown and the Church of Brimir wants to understand this being so it could help them with the next crusade. All Henrietta wants is peace and unity of both the nobility and the commons, hopefully with the elves also...if the elves were not so dangerous as the Church depicted them 6000 years ago. Perhaps though...

"Um, I was thinking of attempted negotiation with the being, since it has knowledge of muskets and fending off armies along with the stealth capabilities of sneaking into square mage's home?" Henrietta said nervously trying to keep the nobles calm.

"WHAT!?" most of the nobles said shocked by her Highness's request.

"Do you know how that being distraught our armies, our honor!?" said one noble. "That damned being stole our exotic items! The one's the Founder himself brought to existence!" said another. "You should step down from that talk Your Highness, along with servi-" said a noble before being knocked out.

Everyone was shocked as they seen the person who knocked out the noble, standing at the nigh-end of the table was Noble Ducthchess Karin Desiree de La Valliere, or 'Karin the Heavy Wind' as her title. "Hold your tongue you perverted dog. Is that a way to speak to your soon-Monarch?" she said threateningly to the noble.

Henrietta soon regained composure and said to Karin "Ah, yes Karin, what do you think we do with the Umvvari Forest situation?"

Karin replied "Well, since this being is sentient above commoner standards and is powerful enough to over-power a nations combined armies, then yes. We should see if this so called 'Creature' is capable of talk and negotiation, then we should learn from this being of its knowledge. And if it is dangerous...I will go alone to bring the head of the monster and turn the mountain to rubble."

As the nobles heard this they were terrified of Karin's latter, exotic's being trashed that could benefit of another crusade. Damn all Noble women having power in conference, why can't they listen to men and just service them, life was so simple during the Founder's days.

Henrietta then said "So, is everyone going vote on contacting with peace to the 'Creature' of Umvvari Forest, decision is final."

The nobles all looked at each other, having to decied to go with Her Highness's plan, or risk Karin's anger, who was the most prominent to the Royal line and treated commoners with respect and equality, disgusting, breaking a plan that flowed over 2 millennia along with careful back-stabbings to people of peaceful beings. The Valleire's are a big threat all-over Halkengia, with their equal soul operations. Most nobles born of magical properties not of the Founder's line betrayed their God, only trying to take his power and expand at their own whim, while also remaining loyal to the Founder's final this could be an opportunity to gain more exotic's to expand their power. Nodding to each other, they would go with Henrietta's plan... for now.

"We agree to you plans Your Highness. We will obey your command." one noble representing the group said.

Henrietta smiled at the response and said "Then we prepare to leave to the Forest in three days, we gather 10,000 soldiers and put them in a safe position, we eleven will walk to the forest entrance holding the symbol of peace and talk to the being that inhabits Umvvari Forest." "And if any of you will betray Her Highness I will deal with you personally." Karin added giving an aura of pure fear to the nobles.

The nobles nod their heads greatly.

*3 Days Later*

Princess Henrietta, Duchess Karin, and nine other nobles are marching to Umvvari Forest with 10,000 soldiers gathered. Along with 300 Royal Musketeers from Henrietta Royal Guard. Closing on the edge of the safe point of the Forest, the confrontation of the being will break the rumor if it will help Halkgenia to their time of peace. 130 meters was the safety range before being attacked by cannon fire, 50 meter before being attacked by musket fire, and beyond that was unknown... but if they wanted to see the 'Creature', they must bring a symbol of peace to walk into the Forest, Henrietta decided to bring the Flag of Ufforg Ba Uma, the flag base colored white with purple envelope outlines, telling the being to talk or be killed.

"We leave our troops on the 150 meter range, I don't want to risk that 'Creature' to increase his cannon range." one noble said as told the others.

The others nod.

*20 minutes later when troops are told to camp on the 150 meter range*

"All right, we have our horses saddled and 10 of Henrietta's best Musketeers with us for cautionary measures. Now we will ride slowly to the entrance of the Forest...and may Brimir watch over us." the noble said.

As all twenty-one people marched to the entrance of Umvvari Forest, someone was watching them. Back four miles away in the bushes, a figure was looking though a binocular, looking at the people who were approaching it. Carefully looking at their armor and weapons, they were heavily inspired by pre-, current-, and post-medieval ages...strangely they had a musket platoon which wasn't developed until half a century later of the post-medieval age. How will the 'Creature' deal with this situation...unless the turrets get to them that they charge, but this is difference is that they are not charging. They are marching with a white flag with... a purple envelope outline? Well at least they have the flag color right, but purple would indicate Hierarchy which in turn makes this an attempted contact. The 'Creature' shuffled back into the bushes.

*18 minutes later of the Contact group reaching the Forest*

Henrietta's mind was searching for answers and possibilities of the being that inhabits Umvvari Forest. Is this a messenger of God, who saw Halkgenia's decline of obedience, or a commoner/noble terrorizing Tristain's populace? Questions increase as her mind wanders.

"Princess! We are here!" one of the nobles said snapping Henrietta into reality.

"Very well, we shall do a small separation into the forest, call names every 5 minutes to indicate your position, any longer and we regroup out of the forest." Karin said professionally.

The group entered the forest and split-ed up in a 1 meter distance, watching the tree-lines and bushes for traps and clues to the 'Creatures' whereabouts. Henrietta, Karin, and 2 musketeers, Agnes and Burr'e formed one group and headed to the mountain to search for the entrance, while the other's formed groups of 4 to look around the forest.

"Karin...do you think this is appropriate, this meeting of an unknown being?" Henrietta said to Karin next to her.

"I do not know your Highness, but if this 'Creature' does intend harm I will turn this place into ruble and mist." Karin said focusing.

*7 minutes late near the Umvvari Mountain*

"Your Highness, we see the cave." Agnes told with the group behind the bush, who were facing the cave to their left.

Henrietta looks at all four. "Then we sneak into the cave and find evidence of what this being might be."

The four slowly approached the cave with Agnes and Burr'e watching the back of the group. The entrance they saw was a typical naturally made cave with a animal hide curtain as a door, curious for a being that can annihilate armies from great distances. As they reached the cave entrance Agnes entered first in order to protect the group, a few seconds later she gestured the group to enter, Henrietta, Karin, and Burr'e entered weapons ready. When the group entered they were greeted by a barely lit room with the sun and moonlight being the source to see the elegantly made table and chair, both made of La Mutso wood, an extremely rare wood in Halkengia with most noble warring each other for the shear beauty of it, and the wood carved in a fashion of almost elven curves, papers and strange objects were on the table with four odd nail-like quills in a metal cup, Henrietta walked to the table and carefully looked at the papers for any information of the being's intelligence. She walked to the desk, leaned a bit, and looked at the papers it wrote down, what didn't make sense to Henrietta was the words. If the being was capable of human intelligence it should write in Halkegenian tongue, but these words, they were more different than Reconqusta spy lettering.

Before any of them could search around any longer they heard a semi-familiar sound, 'Click', "Nobody move, drop your weapons, turn around slowly and walk out of the cave!" a voice in Tritainian shouted out.

The four were about to comply until one of their members turned quickly, sword drawn and charged at the 'Creature' of Umvvari Forest. Out of nowhere, repeating musket fire was shot out and hit Burr'e in the left arm, Burr'e fell on the ground screaming and clutching her wounded arm. "Shit." said the 'Creature' as watched the girl fall. Karin then launched a wind spell at the 'Creature' pushing him back 10 feet, as it tried to recover Karin launched another spell disarming the strange musket from the 'Creature' and pointed her sword-wand at the being's throat. "You despicable being, you harm one of us and you will pay the price!" Karin said murderously.

"Karin, wait!" Henrietta said running in-front of the 'Creature' blocking Karin. "What are you doing!? We need to negotiate with this 'creature', not execute it." "Get out of the way Your Highness, you don't know what this being will do." Karin replied.

Out of nowhere an ice spike shot out from the Forest line and grazed Karin's elbow enough to fall down. "Yes Your Highness, you should step away. That 'Creature' is a threat to our business, lets us finish the job." a group of nobles said exiting the shadowed part of the Forest armed with wands.

"Wh-why are you doing this for?" Henrietta said shocked by the nobles betrayal.

"Simple Princess, for expansion of the Reconquista and the Exotic artifacts the Founder made. With the two we can become invincible, enter Heaven and kill Brimir permanently, along with any elf and opposer to our views." the noble in front said.

"But before we finish the beast, we should have fun with you four." the same noble said. "What do you mean!?" Karin said as she turned her head around only shocked by Agnes and Burr'e restrained by four nobles, wands aimed at their necks. "This bastard of God took FOUR of us with his unholy repeating musket and traps! For honor I will k-" as the noble said before having half his upper face shot-off. Everyone was shocked to see the head nobles killed, they turned their heads to see the 'Creature' laying belly-flat on the ground with an small odd musket. The being shot two times at the other two nobles and three at the final, it turned and shot once at the head of the noble holding Agnes and shot twice at the noble holding Burr'e in the wand-arm. Another noble, wounded in the right arm, came out of the woods and shot a fireball spell at the 'creature', it dodged sideways and punched the ground with a lightning-enclosed fist, the current traveled through the ground and shocked the noble with full intensity through his body, the scream was so powerful by the noble that it only lasted ten seconds before the noble fell unconscious. The 'Creature' of Umvvari Forest nearly killed the negotiation party, but turned into a hunting party for the 'creature's' death. Karin, Henrietta, Agnes, and Burr'e were silent from the power of the 'Creature', not only mastery in musket-wielding but a mage also, a line or triangle in fact, gaining enough courage Henrietta walked to the 'creature' and say nervously "U-um, thank you for saving us Mr. Creature, I didn't know my colleagues would try to harm you but us four were trying to look for you and talk. We didn't know you were away and we looked around in your home without invitation, so please don't be angry with us?" blushing when finishing her sentence.

The 'Creature' was standing in the small field, staring at the bodies of the dead, then suddenly "Shit! Quickly bring her inside, she needs medical attention!" the 'creature' called out to Burr'e who was wounded.

Henrietta and Karin didn't know what the being meant but the damage on Burr'e was making her more tired and pale, Agnes grabbed and carried Burr'e over the shoulder, Henrietta and Karin helped Burr'e into the cave and into a fur-made bed with a wooden bed base. Once Burr'e was laid down, the 'Creature' took out a metal box and pulled out a long needle with a glass tube filled with a lime liquid. "This will calm and enhance her body's system to burn the foreign energy inside, then she has to swallow this pill to adapt to any energies that are fatal to humans." the 'Creature' said as it showed a 5 mm size white pill. "But what if you intend to kill her!" Agnes said drawing her blade, "If I wanted you dead, I would have putted rounds into you all. So end that crap and let me work." the being said. The 'creature' sat next to Burr'e who was even more paler from the wounds on her arm, it wiped the top of the object with a clean white rag and pinched the needle object above Burr'e's wounds, suddenly the medicine started to give Burr'e her color back, Henrietta and Agnes were surprised while Karin kept her distance. Burr'e coughed as a response that she is back from the living, "Knew that would happen." the 'Creature' said as it placed its hands on it's own head, but the head was actually a helmet of sorts and revealed a light-skinned man in his late 30's with hazel eyes and a near-chiseled face with great-light brown hair, all 3 women blushed at the handsomeness of the 'Creature' being a human, soon he putted the pill in his mouth and put his mouth on Burr'e's maw, Henrietta blushed even more, turned around and hid her face with her hands, Agnes blushed a little as she cracked her knuckles (BTW Agnes is a lesbian), and Karin kept a stern face as she blushed a little. The 'Creature' pushed the pill down Burr'e's throat, a few seconds later Burr'e slowly opened her eyes to see what was kissing her. The 'Creature' rose up and said "There, now it will take a few hours for the medicine to work in and she'll be walking just fine.", as Burr'e saw a handsome man in front of her in odd dark-blue armor she turned her head to see the Princess, Agnes and Karin looking at her, Burr'e heavily blushed and rushed hands out to the man saying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERTED HARE, I'LL KILL YOU THIS INSTANT!". "Whoa, what is your problem lady?! I saved you from deaths door." the man said as he backed away. "Burr'e, stand down that is an order!" yelled Agnes at Burr'e who was on top of the 'creature', hands around his neck.

"Tch, fine but if he does anything perverted I'll shoot him." Burr'e said getting off the 'Creature'.

"Thanks for the save, but since that is done." the man says getting up "I need you all to get out of here before bad things happen.".

Henrietta pushed in and said "Wait, don't go, we need to talk with you."

"About what?" the being questioned not looking back.

Henrietta gathered all the courage she could muster and said "We are here to negotiate a peace treaty with you, if you refuse, we will send an army to kill you."

"...You do know I do a lot worse killing people who try to take my head" the being replied.

"Those men no nothing about peace, all they care was honor. But if you talk with us we will give you passage into the Royal palace, yet if you attack...we will defend ourselves." Karin said sternly.

"Hmmmm, *sigh*. Guess I need the change of scenery." the being said.

Henrietta's eyes brightened at success, "Well if you wouldn't mind, we like to acquaint ourselves to you. My name is Crowned Princess Henrietta de Tristain of the Tritainian Nation of the Continent of Halkegnia."

"Agnes Chevalier de Milan, Commander of Her Majesty's Musketeer Corps." the short blond hair woman introduced herself.

"Duchess Karin Desiree de La Valliere, Grand Adviser of Henrietta and friend of her mother." the pink haired woman introduced herself.

"2nd Lieutenant Burr'e van Bon de Erissde...you perverted hare." the woman who the being just saved.

"And who you might be?" Henrietta siad to the 'Creature' of Umvvari Forest.

"My name...is Corporal Commander Lucas E. Zandderheart, but you locals have been calling me 'Creature' so it's your decision what to call me." the man named Lucas said.

"How about Grand Perverted Hare." Burr'e commented.

"Burr'e, hold that tongue!" Agnes commanded.

Burr'e puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the command.

"Now, we were talking about your origins, how you came here and what are your motives?" Henrietta questioning Lucas.

Lucas sighed and said " Well, for how I got here is a mystery, but I was not summoned if that is what you are thinking. I was on a routine mission as I accidentally walked into a stray portal and ended a few miles from the Forest edge, by luck alone some of my equipment made it through and I saw this forest/mountain hybrid area. As I made this cave into the mountain, I heard a scream as something touched the seared stone, as I went to look what happened l saw a kid in some fancy garbs and thought to myself 'l should help this kid maybe he'll tell me where l am?' but as l reached out my hand the kid pulled out a stick and shot out some ice spike at me, hitting the right shoulder. Then he ran away as l quickly recovered from the hit. I thought it was over until a few days later the kid's dad came with his own private militia. So what l had to do? Simple, defend myself and the equipment. Luckily steel plate can't stop bullets. So there you have it my origin story."

"But don't you sympathize the people you killed. The dishonor you brought to many nobles!" Karin said angrily.

"Look, Karin. I understand your meaning but where l come from honor doesn't win wars." Lucas said wisely.

"But how did you manage to understand our language and the little food in this forest?" Henrietta said.

"After countless battles with those hot-head nobles, l took a couple of soldiers and a few nobles wounded prisoner and interrogated them to learn what you questioned right now. As for food, l used tactics from my Ranger training to get by. Never thought l end up in a zealot religious world." Lucas said fore-head palming.

"Then can we see this 'equipment' of yours." Agnes replied.

Lucas tured his head to Agnes and quipped back "Is that how you talk to someone who accepted a recent peace. So you can see my equipment, kill me and steal my stuff? I tried peace offerings to those nobles and when they tried to betray me, they're 6 feet under outside the forest."

Agnes was shocked of her best persuasive words back-firing, only few could see through her words. This man studied very well for the basic commoner.

"Well, l do want to talk more about you but, um, l-" Henrietta said before being interrupted by Lucas "I know your Highness, you of the eleven brought a scout to watch for anything bad and inform the army. You should all go before mass-bloodshed happens and l got to dig more graves. Just keep my name on a low profile."

The four nodded and walked with Burr'e out of the cave. Henrietta turned quickly and said "Will we see you again?" Lucas smiled and said "Listen to time and he will command." with hands on his hip. Henrietta nodded and returned to the group.

*Back at the royal palace*

"Interesting day Your HIghness." Karin said with the group in the royal bath's. It was a long day but the group finally managed to gain peace with the 'Creature' of Umvvari Forest, who was to be revealed as some commoner/ noble bastard with deeper questions. But that is for another time, the group has to deal with their duties tomorrow and maybe they will invite the being now named Lucas E. Zandderheart to the palace. He may be a gift or a curse to Halkegenia. Now the group had to deal with their own problems. First; Karin had to go to the Academy of Magic to deal with her 3rd daughter's accidents and her success of summoning a familiar. Second; Henrietta had to deal with a local feud between a tax collecter and commoners being robbed by the tax collecter. Thirdly; Agnes has to train more scouts to watch the forest and prepare a standing army for this 'Lucas' being a potential threat to Tristain. Lastly; Burr'e had to clean the 300 musketeers muskets for being out of line and trying to kill Lucas, but Agnes will give her a light meal for trying to do the latter. But what was this feeling in her chest, every time she thinks of him her heart races and her hands get sweaty, how could she stop this, HOW?

*ln the dungeons of the royal palace*

"How could you do this!? How could you not betray Her Highness and inform the army!?" said a noble who was red as a tomato from the information from the scout, who was beaten so much he pleads for death. "I-l told you. I cannot betray her kindness, l cannot betray the holy words of Brimir-AARRGGG!" the scout yelped as his left foot was being crushed by a stone hand from the ground. "I don't want to hear that non-sense of God or the Royal Family! The Requonsita wants to become higher than Brimir and eliminate all the elves and any opposers to our faith in only Brimir's power, and we will show that to Her Highness's most loyal friend." the noble said before the scout fainted. "Hmmph, get him propped on the cross and put him on the front yard of Karin's home. We have long preparations ahead of us." the noble said to the two gaurds wearing Requonsita emblems.

 **Holy shit in a giraffe's mouth, my mind is messed up. Anyways, l hope you guys and gals are happy with this story and recommended more because this is a hard story to make without angering the Cardinals. If you like it knock up that like button and try to get me 500 veiws so l can make another story! And don't foget to comment because l like you'll, so take care everyone and goodbye.**

 **COMMAND: IS MAJOR PREP FOR BATTLE**

 **NEGATIVE MED-SQUAD: MAJOR NEEDS 1 DAY TO PREP OVER**

 **COPY COMMAND: 3RD UNIT TO DEPLOY**


End file.
